


Мария справится

by WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020



Category: The Losers (2010)
Genre: Action, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-19 23:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22939813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020/pseuds/WTF_The_Losers_Comics_2020
Summary: – Слышал, у вас новый снайпер, – сказал он, поставив поднос напротив Дженсена. А потом протянул руку Альваресу и представился: – Сантьяго. Снайпер семнадцатой группы. Будь осторожен, приятель. Говорят, после одной неудачной операции в Мексике место снайпера у них проклято.Задание: оружие
Relationships: Carlos "Cougar" Alvarez/Jake Jensen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	Мария справится

Плюсом сложившейся ситуации было то, что их новый снайпер был восхитителен. То есть на самом деле основным плюсом было, разумеется, то, что их снайпер офигенно метко стрелял. Вернее, даже так: что у них вообще наконец-то был снайпер. Без него на операциях было как-то неуютно, а командование всё тянуло и тянуло резину. Клэй пытался переманить к ним Джексона, Сантьяго или, на худой конец, Ричи, потому что снайпер-долбоёб лучше, чем вообще никакого. (Говоря это, Клэй выразительно посмотрел на Дженсена, видимо, намекая, что где один, там и два, и какая уж теперь разница).  
  
Клэй надеялся, что уговорит кого-нибудь написать прошение о переводе к ним в команду. Но все отвечали, что у Лузеров место снайпера проклято, а они ещё жить хотят. На что Дженсен разумно заметил, что люди, которые принимают решения о своей карьере, руководствуясь проклятиями, не долбоёбы, а идиоты. Так что, может, и хорошо, что они отказались. Пуч на это ответил, что в прошлый раз из-за того, что у них не было снайпера, Дженсена подстрелили и Пучу пришлось тащить его по ёбаному лесу и слушать его ёбаный бред двое суток. И пусть их снайпер будет хоть дебилом со справкой, лишь бы умел отличать своих от чужих, целиться и спускать курок.  
  
Новый снайпер не был идиотом, стрелял как бог, и вдобавок у него была самая красивая задница во всей армии Соединенных Штатов. И руки. И глаза. Ох, чёрт.  
  
На этом плюсы заканчивались и начинались минусы. Сестра всегда говорила Дженсену, что он не умеет выбирать парней. О том, что они находились в армии, где за подобные отношения увольняли с позором, можно было не упоминать, поскольку правило «нельзя, но если очень хочется, то можно» в армии работало даже лучше, чем в мирном обществе. По крайней мере, точно не хуже. Так что с этой проблемой можно было при желании справиться. А вот то, что у Альвареса была девушка, в которую он, судя по всему, был по-настоящему влюблён, не оставляло Дженсену шансов.  
  
Дженсен выяснил про девушку сразу. Ну, сразу, как только понял, что заинтересован. То есть в первые минут пятнадцать после знакомства, причём сделал это изящно и непринуждённо. Потому что Дженсен умеет вести непринуждённую беседу. Да.  
  
Когда Альварес зашёл в казарму, чтобы познакомиться с командой, Дженсен как раз доламывал правительственный спутник, поэтому он поднял взгляд, кивнул, сообщив, что его зовут Дженсен, отметил, что их новому снайперу необходимо уделить пристальное внимание сразу после того, как код заработает, и снова погрузился в пучины протокола связи.  
  
Через двадцать минут Дженсен вынырнул, захлопнул крышку ноутбука и огляделся. Альварес и Пуч сидели за столом рядом с ним и пили кофе.  
  
– Как дела? – поинтересовался Пуч у Дженсена, увидев, что тот снова доступен для общения. – Очередная детка не смогла перед тобой устоять?  
  
– Кто бы смог? – ухмыльнулся Дженсен. – Ты посмотри на меня. Спорю, и ты бы не устоял, если бы не Джолин.  
  
Пуч фыркнул, расплескав немного кофе.  
  
– Не путай меня со своими железными подружками.  
  
– Между прочим, твоя женщина далеко, а мои девочки всегда со мной, так что не будь таким снобом. Ещё вопрос, у кого сексуальная жизнь более насыщенная.  
  
Пуч поднял руки, показывая, что он отказывается продолжать этот спор.  
  
– А у тебя как? – Дженсен перевёл взгляд на Альвареса. – Кто-нибудь есть? У каждого должен быть хоть кто-нибудь.  
  
Тот молчал, но Джейка не так легко было остановить. Даже Року редко удавалось его заткнуть, хотя он был поистине пугающим чуваком.  
  
– Да ладно, просто да или нет? Не любовь всей жизни, но хоть кто-нибудь?  
  
Альварес легко пожал плечом и дёрнул бровями, как бы говоря, что, очевидно, кое-кто у него есть, но подробностей не будет. Дженсен кивнул, принимая ответ. Пуч посмотрел на них с подозрением.  
  


* * *

  
На следующей день в столовой к ним за стол подсел Сантьяго.  
  
– Слышал, у вас новый снайпер, – сказал он, поставив поднос напротив Дженсена. А потом протянул руку Альваресу и представился: – Сантьяго. Снайпер семнадцатой группы. Будь осторожен, приятель. Говорят, после одной неудачной операции в Мексике место снайпера у них проклято.  
  
– Заткнись, Сантьяго, – гаркнул Рок. – Ты как чокнутая бабка со своими сплетнями про проклятья.  
  
– Моё дело предупредить, – пожал плечами Сантьяго. – Надеюсь, есть кому помолиться о твоей защите, – кивнул он Альваресу.  
  
Тот усмехнулся и неожиданно ответил, хотя Дженсен был практически уверен, что он не отреагирует:  
  
– Мария справится.  
  
– Ого, – доброжелательно присвистнул Пуч. – Да у тебя близкие отношения с Пресвятой Девой.  
  
У Альвареса стало такое лицо, что Дженсен увидел на нём сразу всё, что тот думал об идее назвать Пресвятую Деву просто Марией.  
  
– Да нет, Мария – это его сестра, – сказал Дженсен. – Да?  
  
Тот качнул головой и так мечтательно и влюблённо улыбнулся, что все вопросы о том, кем ему приходится эта Мария, отпали сами собой.  
  


* * *

  
Дженсен ненавидел операции в Южной Америке всей душой. Каждый раз всё оборачивалось каким-то невообразимым дерьмищем. Разведданные оказывались чьим-то галлюцинаторным бредом, из штаба шли утечки, кто-то играл с кем-то в свои подковёрные игры, а Лузеры в результате оказывались в центре безобразной заварухи.  
  
На этот раз их засекли через двадцать минут после того, как они разделились. Клэй, Рок и Пуч якобы незаметно двигались к базе, Альварес прикрывал, Дженсен отслеживал переговоры противника и координировал ситуацию, чтобы вовремя предупредить парней в случае чего. Ключевое слово «вовремя». Но Дженсен и так делал всё, что мог. Когда он понял, что на базе их ждут, он заорал в коммуникатор:  
  
– Уходите, это засада! Повторяю: все назад!  
  
Клэй, Рок и Пуч, мгновенно среагировав, развернулись и побежали обратно, преследуемые автоматными очередями. Альваресу повезло меньше: его позицию, похоже, раскрыли даже раньше, чем он сделал первый выстрел. Дженсен побежал к нему, чтобы прикрыть, поскольку был ближе всех, и, в общем-то, успел – хотя восемь раз мысленно обматерил Сантьяго, пиздящего о снайперском проклятии, – но Альвареса всё-таки ранили.  
  
Они смогли оторваться от преследования, хотя в результате оказались посреди джунглей. Прямо в этом месте на карте наверняка стояла точка с подписью «Ёбаное зелёное ничего». Клэй запросил срочную эвакуацию. Она и так должна была состояться через час, но на несколько километров восточнее, рядом с базой контрабандистов, где можно было посадить вертолёт. Сейчас они понятия не имели, куда им двигаться, чтобы выйти на открытую площадку, поэтому Клэй принял стратегическое решение остаться на месте и перевязать раненых: Рока тоже сильно зацепило.  
  
Пилот, прилетевший их забирать, матерясь, спросил, специально ли они залезли в такую чащу, сделал несколько кругов, пытаясь найти хотя бы небольшой просвет, ничего не нашёл, кроме места, где непролазные джунгли превращались в заросли кустарника. На то, чтобы добраться туда, потребовалось время, при этом все понимали, что вертолёт наверняка засекли, так что двигаться нужно быстро. Им сбросили верёвочную лестницу, Клэй и Пуч вдвоём помогли подняться Року, поскольку тот был тяжелее любого из них раза в два, а потом пришла очередь Дженсена с Альваресом.  
  
В этот момент из леса раздались выстрелы. Колумбийские ублюдки, судя по всему, притащили с собой ручной пулемёт, поэтому пилот, проклиная всех на свете, начал быстро набирать высоту, а Дженсен вцепился в лестницу и в их пока-ещё-живого снайпера. Тому последние минут двадцать было уже совсем нехорошо, и переставлять ноги, бредя вслед за Пучем, он ещё мог, а вот висеть под вертолётом на лестнице, которая болталась, как будто это блядский аттракцион для людей без вестибулярного аппарата в Диснейленде, – уже нет.  
  
Словом, Дженсен летел над колумбийскими джунглями на верёвочной лестнице под стрёкот пулемёта, прижимал к себе раненого Альвареса и думал, что у Джеймса Бонда всё выглядело как-то иначе.  
  
В какой-то момент, когда Дженсен начал задумываться, сколько ещё он так протянет, Альварес обмяк, и стало понятно, что, во-первых, тот потерял сознание, а во-вторых, до этого всё было довольно неплохо. Ситуацию усугубляла винтовка, висевшая у Альвареса за спиной. Свою станцию Дженсен, к счастью, успел отдать Пучу, поскольку ему нужны были обе руки, чтобы страховать Альвареса. Дженсен успел подумать, что надо бы как-то изловчиться и обхватить его ещё и ногами и что если что-то случится, неизвестная Мария его точно проклянёт.  
  
В этот момент они начали снижаться. Показалась небольшая река, вертолёт опустился и завис над водой, Пуч высунулся почти полностью, вместе с Клэем кое-как подтянул лестницу и попытался втащить их внутрь. Но пальцы у Дженсена так задеревенели, что когда он попытался отнять их от перекладины, то, не удержавшись, сорвался вместе с Альваресом вниз, подняв кучу брызг. К счастью, они упали у берега, где речка была совсем неглубокой, так что Джейк немедленно вскочил на ноги, вздёрнул вверх их по-прежнему-ещё-живого снайпера, мельком подумав, что только утопить его не хватало. Клэй выбросил стропы, и обоих наконец-то втянули в вертолёт. Напоследок какая-то речная скотина укусила Дженсена за ногу.  
  
Все операции в Южной Америке – полное дерьмище.  
  


* * *

  
Дженсен сидел рядом с кроватью Альвареса, ждал, пока тот очнётся, и переписывался с сестрой, с комфортом расположив опухшую перевязанную ногу на отдельном кресле. Блядская рыба, или кто там это был, оказалась ядовитой.  
  
Когда Альварес открыл глаза и пошевелился, Дженсен немедленно оторвался от ноутбука, помог ему поднять голову, подложив пару подушек, и протянул стакан воды с трубочкой. А пока тот пил, радостно сообщил:  
  
– Поздравляю, приятель! Ты пережил первую операцию. Сантьяго будет счастлив.  
  
Альварес выпустил трубочку и, перекатив голову по подушке, посмотрел на Дженсена.  
  
– У вас всегда так?  
  
– Да. Нет. То есть да, но бывает и получше, хотя… В общем, да, – сдался Дженсен. – А что, так не у всех?  
  
Альварес посмотрел на него скептически.  
  
– Я имею в виду, это же спецвойска, никто не ходит на задания просто поесть мороженого и выпить коктейль на пляже. И у всех бывают провалы. То есть в этот раз был прямо-таки эпичный проёб, мы даже внутрь зайти не успели, но в доме была практически армия боевиков, нас бы раскатали, – продолжал Дженсен. – Хотя, конечно, с вертолётом всё равно вышло неудачно, я думал, что мы свалимся с лестницы и Клэю будут это припоминать лет десять. Проебал одновременно снайпера и техподдержку, практически выкинув их из вертолёта...  
  
Альварес молчал.  
  
– Ладно, ладно, – согласился Дженсен. – Нам действительно иногда не везёт. Но ты жив! Сантьяго при случае обязательно расскажет, что ты снял проклятие с нашей команды, готовься. Небось ещё добавит, что твоя Мария хорошо молилась.  
  
– С ней всё в порядке? – спросил Альварес.  
  
– С кем? – удивился Дженсен. – С Марией? Я не знаю. Наверное, всё хорошо, а почему ты спрашиваешь?  
  
– Она осталась там?  
  
На лице Дженсена отразилось беспокойство.  
  
– Где осталась? Альварес, у тебя температура? Ты же на антибиотиках.  
  
Тот поморщился.  
  
– Зови меня Кугар, – хрипло проговорил он.  
  
– Ладно, – согласился Джейк и повторил: – Кугар. В общем, я думаю, твоя Мария дома и с ней всё в порядке. Ждёт тебя и по воскресеньям молится в церкви, чтобы ты был жив, да?  
  
Альварес – Кугар – снова поморщился. Было видно, что говорить ему не хочется, но он всё-таки пересилил себя и ответил:  
  
– Мария не молится, Мария стреляет.  
  
– Что?  
  
– Это моя винтовка.  
  
Джейк пару секунд помолчал, переосмысливая информацию, а потом захохотал.  
  
– Вот чёрт. А я-то уж было подумал, что ты в этой проклятой Колумбии и головой успел удариться. Твоя винтовка на месте. Я прижимал вас обоих к груди, как Мария младенца. Как ни странно это звучит в данном контексте.  
  
– Спасибо.  
  
– Кстати, – сказал Дженсен (изящно и непринуждённо). – Ты её имел в виду, когда говорил, что у тебя кто-то есть?  
  
Кугар согласно хмыкнул.  
  
– То есть у тебя никого нет? – не скрывая радости, уточнил Дженсен. – В смысле девушки. Ну, или парня?  
  
Кугар пристально смотрел на него с совершенно каменным выражением лица. И когда Дженсен уже почти перестал надеяться на ответ, едва заметно улыбнулся и, по-прежнему глядя в глаза, сообщил:  
  
– По-моему, это ненадолго.  
  



End file.
